


truth or dare?

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	truth or dare?

“It's a game,” Akechi tells him, as he lowers his cup, placing it on the provided coaster. “We take turns. During each turn, we choose to answer a question—truthfully, of course—or take on a dare detailed by the other.”

Ren weighs the option in his mind. Akechi's intentions are obvious, and stripped of anything else, he's deliberately weaponizing them.

“How do we know if the other person is telling the truth?” There was no pass system detailed; no penalty. LeBlanc did have liquor, but Ren would rather not throw away Sojiro's hard won trust over a game.

Akechi smiles, partially habit, partially pretense. “We’ll just have to trust each other, I suppose.”

It's night, well past closing. Anyone who can go back home, has—leaving them: two criminals, one convicted, the other not, under Morgana's watchful gaze.

“I'll start first,” Akechi says. A ploy for control, much like anything else.

“I choose…,” he taps a finger against his lips, drawing attention. Ren tries his best to remain focused. “Truth.” He bites it for good measure.

Ren exhales. Runs a hand through his hair. “Can I think about this for a sec?”

Akechi nods, his on air training making the gesture seem magnanimous. “Of course.”

Ren tugs at a certain lock, twisting it between forefinger and thumb. He thinks.

Akechi proposed this game to get some secrets out of Ren. Fact.

Akechi needed something because he felt they were imbalanced. Fact.

Akechi was half-mad and believed himself to be addressing the dead in Shido's ship. Fact.

He said more than he wanted to. Fact.

Going first sets the tone for the rest of the game, but so does the first question or dare itself. Thus, Akechi attempting to implant some sexual connotations.

The truth is that this is a competition. It would be easy to take his bait, to let Akechi win, but Ren is competitive. Akechi knows that.

So. Nothing about his past. Nothing Akechi is leading him into. Nothing too light or it would look like he's running away. Something he doesn't mind answering himself.

A deep breath. Hands on the counter.

“What do you plan on doing after all this? After you graduate?”

Akechi's crimes were never recorded, he found a way to indict Shido through other avenues. He could still find a career in law enforcement, if he chose to.

“College was the plan,” Akechi says. “But after coming into my recent _inheritance_ , I've been thinking of taking a gap year to travel the world.”

The implication: they could be in the same year, maybe even the same classes.

His turn. “Dare,” Ren says before Akechi can start.

A pause.

Ren waits.

Akechi pushes his empty cup forwards. “I dare you to give me a refill.”


End file.
